Defaming Fogs: Episode 17
By Nintendo, Mike, Jane, Val, Ice, C22, and Trent... Extremis Helios) *Ball form* You could never kick my arse! Leorse) *Ball form* I have! Extremis Helios) MY MUSCLES WOULDN’T ALLOW YOU! Leorse) MY FLAMES WOULD BLIND YOU! Extremis Helios) MY EXTREME ATTITUDE WOULD BEAT YOU! Leorse) You’re not extreme...YOU’RE NOTHING BUT EXTREME! Extremis Helios) Well, I got the Extreme Arse Kicker award! Flareburst Roxanoid) Boring and stale. This argument needs more Roxanoid to low the boredom of this! Leorse) I AM THE ARSE KICKER! Extremis Helios) *Looks at Leonial* I LOVE YOU! Magmius Leonial) What the? Leorse) HE’S MY FRIEND! Magmius Leonial) He or she? I’ve been both in this series. Leorse) Uh...We all know you’re a guy because I can kick your arse with work. GIRL’S GET THEIR ARSES WOOPED WITHOUT A FIGHT! Lady Heat) *Flies out of C22’s pocket* Excuse me? Leorse) EXCUSE YOU, LADY! Lady Heat) Extremis, my love, can you KICK...HIS...ARSE! Extremis Helios) I will, Lady, for insulting you. I will because I love you and my extremeness kicks his arse everyday and night! Flareburst Roxanoid) Our lady, Extremis, our lady. Extremis Helios) WHAT?! Flareburst Roxanoid) I’ve been having an affair with you lady. Extremis Helios) … Lady Heat) He hasn’t. Flareburst Roxanoid) BECAUSE I ROCK-A-NOID AS ROCKS-A-NOID! Extremis Helios) I’m kicking your arse so badly, Roxanoid. So very badly... Leorse) AHEM, I WILL KICK BOTH YOUR ARSES! Flareburst Roxanoid) Excuse me, but have either one of you kicked Volf’s arse? Leorse and Extremis Helios) NO! Flareburst Roxanoid) Arse kicker is me! Leorse) ME! Extremis Helios) IT’S ME! Drarieror) It’s none of you. Flareburst Roxanoid) Drarieror, we are friends...Just say that I’m the arse kicker here. Drarieror) No. Nintendo) And this “arse kicker” argument is so old, so I made a brawl for all of us. C22) Awesome, my awesomeness loves a good brawl. Val) Cool. Nintendo) The brawl will be C22, Val, and Ice vs. Mike, Jane, Trent, and I. Mike) I get to team with Dad! :D Ice) How about we find one more member for our brawl tomorrow and I’m surely he or she will be good >:D Nintendo) Fine. Trent) *Coughing with a runny nose* Uncle Nintendo, can you help train me then? Nintendo) Sure. Meanwhile, Nexus and Wolfgang’s brawl is starting... Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Crystic Crack! ( Crysemtion Volf charges into the opponent and leaves heavy damage ) ( Volf charges towards Valkyrie ) Nexus) Ability Activate! Jet Turbo! ( Valkyrie encases himself in red flames and shoots at the opponent ) ( Valkyrie encases himself in red flames, then charges towards Volf ) ( Volf disappears, while charging ) ( Valkyrie stops moving ) ( Volf crashes into Valkyrie’s back, from behind Valkyrie ) ( Valkyrie crashes onto the ground ) Wolfgang) Linked Abilities Activate! Black Onyx Accrual! ( Crysemtion Volf regains her Crystalic Darkus attribute) + Black Onyx Pulse! ( Crysemtion Volf releases a pulse of black onyx that burst into a force of darkus energy at impact ) Nexus) Ability Activate! Fire Barrier! ( A barrier of flames rise to protect Valkyrie ) ( Volf regains her Crystalic Darkus attribute and releases a black onyx pulse from her “W” crest ) ( The flames Valkyrie used for Jet Turbo, make a barrier to protect Valkyrie ) ( The pulse shatters into black oynx and bursts into darkus energy, when it makes impact with Valkyrie’s barrier ) Nexus) Ability Activate! Valkyrie Hummer! ( Valkyrie's wings retract and Valkyrie glows red, becoming much faster and agile ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Typhoon Collision! ( Crysemtion Volf charges into an opponent with a tornado formed around her ) ( Crysemtion Volf charges towards the darkus energy and fire barrier, where Valkyrie is under ) ( Valkyrie’s wings retract and his whole body glows red ) ( Volf goes through the darkus energy and barrier ) ( Valkyrie disappears at the last second ) ( Volf’s head crashes into the ground, getting stuck ) ( Valkyrie appears in-front of Volf ) Valkyrie) Intensity Punch! ( Valkyrie's fist heats up as Valkyrie goes to punch the opponent ) ( Valkyrie’s fist heats up, as he stares at a stuck Volf, trying to get out of the ground ) Valkyrie) Struggle to end *Punches Volf’s neck* ( Volf shatters into emerald ) ( A portal opens behind Valkyrie ) Crysemtion Volf) *Echoing voice* Behind you. Nexus) Ability Activate! Flame Grenades! ( Valkyrie throws tiny grenade-sized fireballs at the opponent ) ( Valkyrie creates tiny grenade-sized fireballs and throws them into the portal ) ( Valkyrie flies into the portal from a hit, via Volf ) ( Volf flies into another portal ) Inside dimensional space... ???) Who dares enter? Valkyrie) I do. ???) Get out. Valkyrie) MAKE ME, VO-''' '''( Winds gust, throwing Valkyrie out of the portal ) ( The portal closes ) ( Valkyrie falls in mid-air ) ( A portal opens, but nothing comes out ) ( Winds slam Valkyrie onto the ground ) ( Volf appears, laying on Valkyrie ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Crystalic W-Shock! ( Crysemtion Volf's "W" crest hits the opponent and charges all Crystalic attributes into the opponent ) ( Crysemtion Volf’s “W” crest lays on Valkyrie’s “V” crest ) ( Electricity of Volf’s nine Crystalic attributes charge into Valkyrie’s “V” crest ) Valkyrie) *Being electrocuted* ARGH, NEXUS! Nexus) Ability Activate! Fusion Fire Blast! ( Valkyrie charges two fire blasts in his hands, then combines them and fires the combined blast ) ( Valkyrie charges two fire blasts in his hands ) ( The electricity sparks all over Valkyrie’s body ) ( Valkyrie tries to move his arms, but is unable to move them ) Wolfgang) Linked Abilities Activate! Round Transformation! ( Crysemtion Volf turns to white spheres ) + Chained Reaction! ( Crysemtion Volf's white spheres make a reaction and explode ) ( Volf turns to white spheres, allowing Valkyrie to move again ) ( The white spheres jump up and down, then glow ) BOOM! ( The white spheres blow up, while Valkyrie appears up in the sky ) Nexus) … Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Nitro Spin! ( Crysemtion Volf drills towards the opponent with a green aura ) ( The smoke created from the white spheres exploding come together in the center, spiraling ) ( Volf comes out of the smoke with a green aura, drilling towards Valkyrie ) Valkyrie) *Brings his hands together, combining the two fire blast* BURN! *Fires the combined blast at Volf* ( Volf and the fire blast collide, with Volf’s spin coiling the flames around her ) ( Volf continues drilling towards Valkyrie ) Nexus) Advanced Ability Activate! Violent Intensity Punch! ( An upgraded version of Intensity Punch ) ( Valkyrie flies towards Volf with his fist generating heat ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Typhoon Cutter! ( Crysemtion Volf avoids a collision; tornado collides with opponent ) ( With quick speed, Volf moves to the side and avoids the collision ) ( Tornadic winds with flames crash into Valkyrie ) ( Valkyrie’s armor cracks ) ( Volf flies around Valkyrie, turning for a shot at his back ) ( Valkyrie quickly turns around, hitting Volf with Violent Intensity Punch ) ( Volf falls downwards to the ground ) Nexus) Devine Ability Activate! Divine Bombardment! ( Valkyrie gains an intense rainbow aura, charges a rainbow blast in his chest gem, then fires it at the opponent ) ( Valkyrie gains an intense rainbow aura, charges a rainbow blast in his crest’s gem, and releases the blast ) BOOM! ( Volf is hit and has crashed onto the ground ) Valkyrie) We won. Wolfgang) *Whispers* Ability Activate! Dimensional Ray! ( A ray comes out of a portal ) ( A portal appears behind Valkyrie ) Valkyrie) *Twirls in the air* WE WON, WE-WE-WE-WE WON! Nexus) VALKYRIE! Valkyrie) Wh-*Hits by a emerald ray* Wolfgang) Ultimate Ability Activate! Rainbix Recoloring! ( Crysemtion Volf regains all her Crystalic Attributes )? ' '( Valkyrie falls towards Volf, quickly ) ( Volf regains all her Crystalic Attributes ) Wolfgang) Sacred Ability Activate! Rotatruction! ( Ten portals surround the opponent. A ray of each of Crysemtion Volf's attributes come out of a portal, while Volf flies around the opponent. The rays follow Volf's movement, circulating around the opponent. The opponent feels relentless amounts of energy damage for long periods of time ) ( Valkyrie crashes onto the ground ) ( Ten portals open around Valkyrie ) ( Volf and Valkyrie slowly get up ) ( Ten different rays are released from each portal, each ray has a different attribute of Volf’s ) ( Volf flies around each beam, building circulation around Valkyrie ) Valkyrie) WHAT IS THIS?! Crysemtion Volf) *Going around Valkyrie multiple times* Your defeat... ( The rays close in on Valkyrie, swirling around with tremendous damage done ) Wolfgang) Ultimate Ability Activate! Relentless Assault! ( Crysemtion Volf exits a portal and charges into the opponent, then Volf enters another portal and follows the following again ) ( Crysemtion Volf charges into Valkyrie, going through him and into another portal of the ten there; Volf continues that motion ) ( Valkyrie’s armor falls apart after breaking apart ) BOOM! ( A rainbow explosion happens ) ( Valkyrie returns to Nexus, in ball form ) ( Volf comes out of the smoke in ball form too ) Defaming Fogs: Episode 18 Defaming Fogs: Episode 17 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts? Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Nintendocan Category:Mike Category:Jane Category:Valentin 98 Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:C22Helios Category:Trent Category:Extremis Helios Category:Leorse Category:Magmius Leonial Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid Category:Drarieror Category:Wolfgang Category:Nexus Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Valkyrie